When timer video recording is performed, information required for the timer video recording, such as date and time, channel, start time, end time, and the like are input to a video recording apparatus. In addition, it is possible to make a video recording reservation by selecting a desired program from an electronic program guide. Moreover, it is possible to easily perform timer video recording by inputting to the video recording apparatus G-code (registered trademark) shown on a television program schedule in a newspaper (See Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-359004). That is, the recording apparatus decodes the inputted G-code to obtain information on date, channel, program start time, and program time length, and executes video recording based on the information.